Toy Soldiers
by SymbioticSpider
Summary: An exchange student who has a special history with a track team member; a Vietnamese beauty with no family and no heart; a homeless runaway who pretends to constantly be cheerful; a heroin addict keeping the secret from his absent father; photographer with lots of money but not much love; and many more. Who dares to enter Jump City High?


**A/N: Don't ask where the title came from, I have no clue. Other then that, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else under copyright in this story. My only invention was the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Her long, onyx lashes fluttered so closely to him that he felt a soft brush of the tips against his forehead. A hand reached out to caress his freckled cheek, causing a blush to creep up his neck. Lush red lips whispered in his ear, "Je suis a vous." A seductive purr resounded in his mind. One fuchsia strand of hair gently tickled his jawline, arousing something animalistic inside him...<em>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roseline Hexe was an exchange student from Paris, France. The moment her silver vegan flats hit the cafeteria floor, the entire student body was in awe. She was incredible-looking, like she had stepped off the red-carpet and into their high school. Her orchid pupils darted around the room, taking in all her surroundings. Sure, the French girl was not the most beautiful dame to enter, but their was something about Roseline that attracted everyone's attention.

Her cherry-blossom tinted hair streamed down her back in a shining waterfall of beauty. Her skin was snowy-white, contrasting with the dark eyeliner and luscious red lipstick she wore. Her delicate hands were covered in Henna tattoos, and her nails were painted a rich purple. She wore a velvety scarlet bustier accompanied by black vegan-leather shorts. Overall, Roseline seemed almost as though she was royalty.

One student in particular, however, was frozen to the spot he stood, mouth gaping. He knew this girl, and he shouldn't. She should have never came here.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One hour later, Roseline was snoring into her history textbook. Fellow student Jade Nguyen smirked devilishly and silently nudged the new girl. She shot up, blinking rapidly as a method of discerning whether she was supposed to be here or not. "You were drooling, I had to save you from a bit of embarrassment." The oriental female leered. She was horrified to realize that indeed, she had been drooling. "My deepest apologies!" She mumbled, a thick accent muffling the words. Although she spoke perfect English, her accent had not left her yet.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Grinned the raven-haired girl. "You're the one humiliating yourself." Looking down at the floor as a blush colored her cheek, she whispered, "Oh. I thought...I had caused you distress." She already was making herself known! All Roseline wanted to do was blend in with her classmates, but that did not seem to be possible. Signaling her demise, the other girl started to laugh meanly, the rest of the class joining in. Slowly, her hopes were beginning to wither.

That is, until the male sitting in front of her turned around and sharply addressed her tormentor. "Really, Jade, that's the best you could do? You really are losing your touch." The student he had named 'Jade' recoiled in embarrassment. At a loss for words, she simply flipped her silky-black hair and muttered "Shut up, Roy!'

Chuckling, the ginger she had called Roy stuck out his hand towards Roseline and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Roy. Sorry about her, I guess Jade's on her period." She erupted into giggles and took the boy's hand cordial. "My name is Roseline, and I come here from Paris." Her formal tone accompanied by her accent made Roy smile, she was so innocent now. Wait until later, Rosie, just you wait...

"That's a beautiful name, Rose." He murmured. She grinned happily and said, "As is yours, Roy." He laughed at that. "You don't have to be so nice! I'm flattered." Maybe she was doing something right? Roseline sure hoped so. After all, this was a strange new country...but maybe it wouldn't be so scary anymore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lunch was the hardest period of the day, Roy had exclaimed earlier. Unfortunately, she did not share a lunch with him. So how on Earth would Roseline make it through this hellish hour? She had packed lunch, as she loved baking her own pastries. That left the question of where to sit. She would not sit with Jade, who was surrounded by several boys and a few girls. To her left was a table of friends who she decided had known each other forever; they all were making inside jokes and teasing one another.

The next table was full of drug dealing, smoking, and all around illegal stuff. She did not want to sit there. There were many more tables of popular girls and boys, jocks, nerds, preps, goths, theatre geeks, library nerds, and wannabes. Where on Earth could she sit?

A friendly-looking blonde waved in her direction, yelling, "Sit here!" Smiling, Roseline walked over to her and sat. The blonde was surrounded by four others: a dark-haired, handsome boy wearing board-shorts and a loose-fitting tank top, a freshman girl who looked very young and quite docile, a curly-haired blonde with a flute beside him, and a black-haired girl with red tips who was taking photographs of..well, of everything. The girl who had invited her over grinned and introduced her table. "Welcome to Jump City High! My name is Tara, the surfer-dude's Garth, next to him is Nicole, the guy with the flute is Joey, and the girl with the camera is Toni!"

Each member waved as she sat down. "My name is Roseline, but you can call me Rosie." She grinned. "Sweet!" Sung Tara. During lunch the group laughed, chatted about Paris, and got to know Rosie. It was amazing. Ro had been wrong about one thing: not everyone here was a jerk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Rosie settled into bed, she was filled with memories of the day. How much fun she had! But still, an overwhelming feeling of homesickness was rushing around her too. She did not know if she could stay all year without missing her younger sister, Adeline. After all, she had been the only one holding them together. Could Adeline make it out in France all by herself? Worry coursed through Roseline's veins as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Just so everyone knows, this story will focus on a different character each chapter, so be prepared for some major drama!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Mucho Amor, Rosie**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
